Solstice
by Dreamfishie
Summary: One born on the Summer Solstice, one born on the Winter Solstice. So different, but still 'Brothers
1. Chapter 1

Don't own nor profit from characters. Just a thing that got stuck min my head.

He was born on the Summer Solstice. A golden child born to a Golden Realm.  
His mother smiled at her son, with his light blond hair so like his father's once was, and eyes a summer sky blue.

His father proudly presented his firstborn to the people and all were glad to see a strong heir to the land.

He grew strong. A happy child, tho when he did not get his way, he could show his  
thunderous temper.

His father looked out to the gathering army. Again he had to go to war.  
He turned to look at his son and heir, just learning to stand on his own.  
How he prayed he would return to see the child grow to a man, but with war, one could never  
be sure of anything.

The King hugged his wife as though he would never do so again.  
He lifted his boy high and smiled as the child grinned and squealed in joy.  
He would not see that face again for two years.

He was born on the Winter Solstice. A dark child born to a frozen realm.

The King had been fighting the war for years, first as the aggressor,  
then as the defender.  
He knew his mate was giving birth and was able to flee the battle for a few hours.

He entered the Temple where is was custom for the heir to be born.  
He watched as his firstborn came into the cold world.

Something was wrong though. This child was quiet, too quiet for a Frost Giant.

His mother was horrified to see such a small creature.  
She had prayed for a strong heir to give her mate.  
He came close to the Queen, and saw her terrified face.

She had failed. This child was small, much too small to be a King. her mate looked at the boy, then her.  
He glared at his firstborn as he hid the boy behind the temple hoping none would ever see the  
slight runt before it died.  
Without a moment to bid his mate any comfort, he returned to the battle.

Perhaps that is why the war was lost. Perhaps that was why the Golden King was standing over him  
with the Staff of Power at his throat.

Will update now and then. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The nurse had to hid her chuckle as she watched the young Prince run from his toys to the balcony for the fifth time. The war was over, and the warriors had been returning via the Bridge for three days. As Thor retuned to his play with a sigh, the nurse knew his father had still not come home.

"It should not be much longer, My Prince."

The boy looked up from his toy armies and smiled at the woman. With his blue eyes and golden hair, he looked every bit the child of Odin. The twinkle in his eyes was most defiantly his mother's and the nurse could foresee the hearts of many young maidens breaking on having looked into them.

"I know he will be the last to return, but why is it taking sooo long?"

"Your father has to make sure all his men are safely home before he can make the journey, as you well know."

With another sigh, the boy ran back to look at the Bridge.

"There he is!"

Thor jumped up and down in pure happiness, and started for the door of the nursery.

"Stop, my Prince. You must wait for the King to greet his Lady before you go charging to him."

The boy turned to give the woman a glare, little storm clouds forming in his eyes. He stomped back to his play, and decimated his toys with a swing of his arm. He sat with his arms crossed and began kicking at a random toy.

"That look does not frighten me, Thor."

She smiled at the boy, and opened her arms to him. He come to her and climbed to her lap. She began to rock him and hum a little tune. As she rocked, she knew it was only going to be a short time this would continue. The Prince was growing at an incredible rate and was already taller than most of the children his age. She gave her own little sigh as she thought of the many times she had sat right here doing the same thing. Well, that was the way of things. She knew when she was first giving charge of the child; she would be but a fleeting memory in the years to come. But for now, he snuggled in her arms and drifted to sleep

Frigga knew the moment her husband stepped back on the Bridge. Her heart fluttered in relief as she watched the last of the warriors near the city. There, at the lead was the King. He rode proudly though the gates and waved his hand at the masses cheering his return. She knew he would make sure all Asgardians were home before coming to her.  
Nearly an hour later, he entered and she ran to him, only to suddenly stop when she saw his face. She had heard he had been injured, but nothing prepared her for the missing eye, the scars. He smiled at her and said

"I still have one good eye to see your beauty, My Love."

She was a strong woman, and a Queen. She would not let him see her sorrow.  
She wrapped her arms around him as if she would never let go.

"I am just thankful you have returned to me. We will celebrate tonight with a great feast."

It was then she noticed the bundle he held to his chest. He led her to a chair and had her sit. He kneeled before her as he uncovered the small blanket.

"After the last battle, after Laufey was defeated, I went to their temple. I heard a small sound from the Alter. There I found this."

He held a sleeping baby. The child opened its eyes as Frigga leaned to see. The green met her blue and it was love at first sight.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"T'is Laufey's son. Born to small to be a Giant King, he was left to die. I could not just leave him alone and doomed."

He looked to his wife; worried she would deny the boy. "Oh you poor little thing." She cooed as she took the babe and snuggled him to her breast.

"We will raise him as our own. We will tell the people you returned months ago without any knowing so the enemy would not use your absence as a reason to attack."

She was forming a plan faster than the King could imagine.

"You want the child as your own?"

Odin was again amazed at his beautiful wife. He looked at the two of them, and realized they were already bonded. The baby stared at his 'mother' and she smiled and began to hum a lullaby.

"I will find a wet nurse for him, but for now a sweet teat will do."

The Queen rocked the child to sleep.

The King and Queen looked at each other with the same thought.

"Thor." Odin said.

"We must tell him as soon as possible." The Queen stated.

"We should not tell him of the baby s true heritage. Not yet." The King was thinking of the storied he told Thor about the monsters that lived in the land of snow and ice.

"Agreed" Frigga said. "This is his brother now, and they will be raised as Princes together."

"Shall we introduce the boys to each other?"

The Queen asked her husband. Odin sighed as he looked to the sleeping child.

"Yes, this should be interesting."

The nurse had done what she could to tidy the Prince, but a five-year-old boy was most difficult to keep clean. A small smear of tart marked his face, a small tear was in his breeches. She did her best to wipe the small face as Thor started to run to his father. The boy burst through the doors of his parent s chamber and made a beeline to Odin.

"Father! You are home and have beaten the evil foe, and now we can be safe and soon I can weld a sword by your side, and…" Thor stopped as his father lifted him up.

"My son, slow down."

Odin had to chuckle at the golden Prince. He could not believe how the boy had grown. No longer the baby the King had left, the child was now a robust lad.

"Yes, my son. It was a long and sometimes bitter war. Now we are at peace, and the Realm will enjoy the return of Her men. Now, Thor, your mother and I have a surprise for you.

Thor's eyes went large as he imagined what it could be. A horse, a sword, a rare Frost Giant weapon what wonder had his father brought him?

"Come here, Thor." His mother called. She was sitting holding a blanket? Thor slowly approached with a look of doubt his face.

"Thor, I want you to met your brother." She lifted the corner of the blanket and held the baby up for him to see. It was rare for the young Prince to be completely still, but he stood staring at the little baby in his mother's arms. A brother? He had a brother? He slowly reached a hand out to stroke the smaller child. Everyone was startled when at the touch; a spark seemed to flash between the boys. The baby looked at Thor and broke into a grin. Thor gazed at the other child in rapture. If Odin had thought Frgga and the new Prince had bonded, he was shocked at the fierce look on his older son's face.

"My Brother, I will protect him, and we will be the best of friends. No one will ever come between us!" Thor strongly stated. "I will teach how to be a brave warrior, just like me! And everyone will see the might of the sons of Odin!"

Thor then looked to his mother and asked, "What is his name?" Frigga smiled as she looked into the eyes of her new son.

"His name is Loki Odinson." Thor looked to his parents then at the baby. "Hello Loki, I'm your big brother Thor. We are going to be best friends and will always be together."

Loki giggled and reached for Thor. And so their bond was complete.


End file.
